The Evil Kitsune
by RyuubiNaruto
Summary: Naruto has been bansied and leaves konoha behind
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking to the leaf village and is banned and forced to leave,then 4 years later Danzou see's naruto and,He is killed.  
When Danzou Banish was lifted but Naruto never came back,but a year later the leaf hears naruto was seen in the area and go on a mission.  
Hinata,Sakura and,Jariya you three are to find Naruto and return him to the village Tsunade Said.

But,What if he refuses Sakura asked.

Then bring him by force if you have to Tsunade said.

I can talk to him of all people Jariya said.

MOVE OUT Tsunade yelled.

....With Naruto

I love being alone,no more responsbilities.

KIT WE NEED TO TALK KYUUBI SAID IN THE LOUDEST TONE.

About what Naruto said.

I want some free time here or there kyuubi said.

OK fine but if fighting or something breaks out i'm getting back in control NAruto said.

Kyuubi walks around looking for something to do.

Look Naruto there is couple people with simaliar faces Kyuubi said.

Look it is Naruto Sakura said.

Hey Naruto Jariya said.

Jariya Sensai how are you Naruto said getting back in control.

Naruto hey sakura and hinata said in unison.

Whatever Naruto said.

Naruto come back to the village with us it our mission Jariya said.

Sorry i like being alone Naruto said.

But Naruto we have to bring you back Sakura said.

You think i care Naruto started laughing.

NARUTO Sakura threw a punch and naruto grabbed it and twisted her arm.

Naruto whispers to sakura and say I'm Not a FUcking Kid anymore you hit me you die Naruto said very serious.

Naruto calm down jariya said.

Make her stop or it will get real bad Naruto said letting her go.

Sakura was in shock,her friend had changed.

Naruto we need Talk about this Tsunade really wants youto come back.

Guess who here it brother Naruto said.

Pain how are you brother Naruto said.

While the other are in complete shock.

Sensai how are you pain said.

Good and you pain said.

Brother i need the Jibi Pain said.

Naruto has the kyuubi said Hinata.

This is none of you bissness Pain said.

It sorta is Hinata said.

HOW Paun yelled.

HE PROMISED TO MARRY ME Hinata said.

What the hell brother pain said.

I kinda said so she would let me leave the village Naruto said srugging.

Aren't you a cutee are you naruto Hinata said attemting to flirt.

Hinata i'm sorry i didn't mean it Naruto said.

I Don't Care Hinata said.

So we are ok that were not getting married naruto said.

NO NARUTO YOU PROMISED AND WE ARE GETTING MARIED HINATA YELLED.

Fuck my ears Naruto said.

So are we getting married or not Hinata said.

Ok ok ok Hinata we'll do it Naruto said obligated.

Yea honey we need to discuss stuff Hinata said with the biggest smile.

I need to talk to my brother pain said.

So Hinata said.

Alone Hinata he means Naruto said.

But i want to talk about our living arrengments in the leaf Hinata whined.

Hinata i'm not going back there Naruto said.

But where we supposed to live Hinata said.

With big brother Naruto said.

I can't i have a team Hinata said.

Sucks for you pain said laughing.

Shut up dumass Hinata fired back.

Well it's them or me Naruto said.

Fine it's you Hinata said.

Can i please talk to him Pain said.

Fine we will be at the Hidden springs Suite #104 k honey Hinata said skipping.

Are you seriuos Naruto Pain said.

Well a promise is a promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey im here" Naruto said

"What the fuck its 3am you know that" Hinata said

"Whatever but wow hinata look at that ass its asking to be spanked" naruto said

"nice joke but you arent getting any of this till i have a ring on this finger" hinata said

"I dont care who it is but im getting laid tonight" naruto said

"well you arent leaving and im not giving it up" hinata said

"As if you are stoping me" Naruto said

*Hinata Blocks the door*

"Oh so its like that huh" naruto said

"I'm not moving so ha" hinata said feeling like she won

*Naruto Grabs her and throws her on the bet*

"No please don't leave" hinata said

_I cant stop him why doesn't he want me Hinata's inner thought_

"Who said i was leaving" Naruto said with a smirk

"Then what are you gonna do" Hinata said with fear in her voice

*Naruto Lunges for hinata and starts kissing her neck*

"I was thinking since we are getting married we can fuck anyways" naruto said

"No im a virgin and its staying that way" hinata said

"Not for long hehe" naruto said

"Get off me damn it" hinata said

"Im gonna make you feel good" naruto said

"Please you are scaring me" hinata said

"You have a nice ass and i was always in to anal" naruto said

*As Naruto began lifting her shirt Hinata Screamed "No please dont go any farther"

"Fine then im out of here" naruto said

Hinata laid there scared out her mind

As naruto was walking Jiraiya saw naruto

"Hey"

"What the fuck do you want" naruto said alittle agitated

"Chill Naruto why so hostile"Jiraiya said

"Cause when i was banished you did nothing" naruto said loudly

"I couldnt have or i would be forced to kill my last team mate"Jiraiya said

"Well its not like i really care but my brother would like to speak to you" naruto said

"Pain what does he want with me"Jiraiya said

"Its a business proposition to my understanding" naruto said

"Ok do you have any more on the topic"Jiraiya said

"No not really" naruto said

"Ok then how about we go for a nice meal im buying"

"You know i cant say no to a free meal" naruto said

*On to Ichiraku Ramen stand*

So what have you done all this time naruto"

"I have perfected a couple of my own justu" naruto said

"Thats not what i meant im talking about the fox"Jiraiya said

"I have no fox i have the ten-tail and i control it" naruto said

"Ten Tails how can that happen"Jiraiya said

"*Naruto tell jiraiya all about it and its powers*"

"How did you obtain it then"Jiraiya said

"Well When i fought the nine tails he told me of a stronger beast but in order for me to obtain the ten tail i would have to seal all nine demons in to a gedo statue" naruto said

"Is there where pain comes in with his rinnegan"Jiraiya said

"No i destroyed one of the 5 moons one was the ten tail the beast was freed but i seal him quickly with a shadow clone" naruto said

"Wow thats crazy why did you do it tho" Jiriaya Said

"I wanted more power i needed more power and i seeked more then i obtained more power" Naruto Said

"Well that was a nice chat but its very late i need to sleep naruto bye"Jiraiya said

"Bye" Naruto Said

"_Why do i feel this strage feeling in my stomach_" Naruto thought

Jyuubi "**I will finally be realese to reak havoc on the world once more" howled**


End file.
